


Scenes from a Kitchen

by ladybug218



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine share some important moments in various kitchens through the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_o_w_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_o_w_a/gifts).



> written for b_o_w_a for gleesummerfun

July 2011

Kurt nearly dropped the baking dish when the doorbell rang. "Dad! Can you get that please?" he called, glancing at the clock. Blaine was annoyingly punctual, and Kurt's low-fat brownie delight had taken longer to bake than he expected.

"Kurt, it's your boyfriend!" Burt called back in what Kurt was coming to think of as his 'even though my son is gay, I can derive pleasure by teasing him about dating' voice. "And Carole and I are leaving. Don't make us regret leaving you too alone."

"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel." Blaine assured him. "We'll be on our best behavior." Kurt walked in to the room in time to see his dad roll his eyes as Carole tugged him out the door. 

As soon as they were gone, Kurt walked over to welcome his boyfriend with a hug. Blaine gave him a perfunctory kiss on the cheek and smirked.

"What? Do I have flour on my face?" Kurt asked.

"No, but those oven mitts are very becoming," Blaine teased.

Kurt pulled them off and threw one at Blaine, who caught it, laughing. "Behave, or you won't benefit from the fruits of my labor slaving all day over a hot stove."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Blaine pointed out following his boyfriend into the kitchen and realizing how much work Kurt had done.

"I know I didn't have too," he said. "But I wanted to."

 

July 2013

"It's too hot to cook," Blaine said, sprawled out in a pair of boxers on the sofa. Despite the six fans going, there was no relief from the sweltering heat wave New York was experiencing. "Let's just order in."

"Rachel's gone for the weekend and I went to Whole Foods to pick up all the ingredients for my vegetable lasagna," Kurt argued. "You love my vegetable lasagna."

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I do love your vegetable lasagna but it's July in New York, Kurt. Don't you think a salad would be better? Or maybe ice cream?"

"We are not eating ice cream for dinner, Blaine!" Kurt huffed and went into the kitchen. Within moments, Blaine heard the opening and closing of cabinet doors. He sighed again, able to tell by the volume of the opening and closing doors that Kurt was really ticked. He followed his boyfriend in to the kitchen and leaned his hip against the counter where Kurt was getting ready to chop vegetables.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "I know you wanted to have a special night in since we have the place to ourselves. I just wish we could have afforded a third floor walk-up with central air."

Kurt didn't look away from his cutting board, but his face still softened. "The heat is making me a little cranky," he admitted.

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Maybe if you took off some of those clothes, you'd be less cranky," he suggested.

That at least got Kurt to look at him. "Blaine Anderson, don't you dare try to seduce me while I'm cooking dinner."

"How about after dinner?" Blaine suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Kurt laughed. "Actually, it takes the lasagna almost an hour to bake. I thought maybe we could have dessert first." He put down his knife and reached around Blaine to open the refrigerator door. As soon as it was opened, Blaine spotted the familiar red and white aerosol can. 

"Oh, I like the way you think," he said.

 

July 2015

Kurt was in the middle of his morning moisturizing routine when he heard a loud crash followed by a string of obscenities. He put down his specially blended eye cream, and went to see what his boyfriend had broken this time.

He was rather surprised to find Blaine sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, holding his left foot, next to a cast iron skillet and a mess of scrambled egg beaters. At least he assumed they were egg beaters because he never allowed real eggs in his home. 

"What happened?"

"I was trying to surprise you with breakfast," Blaine said. "But I dropped the skillet on my foot."

Kurt winced, knowing how heavy cast iron was. He went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas. "Here," he said, handing the bag to Blaine. "Why were you trying to surprise me with breakfast? I figured we'd stop at the coffee shop on our way to campus like usual."

Blaine hissed when the cold peas made contact with his bare foot. He took a few moments to pull himself together before responding. "Because it's our anniversary," he said.

The statement only made Kurt more confused. "Blaine, our anniversary is in April."

"Not that anniversary," Blaine said.

"We said 'I love you' in June."

"Not that one either."

"Uh... we had sex in September."

Blaine snorted. "It's the anniversary of the first time you cooked for me."

"Oh," Kurt said, still mostly confused. "And I thought there was a reason that we agreed I would do the cooking?"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter because I totally ruined everything," Blaine muttered. He looked down at his foot and wiggled his toes, avoiding Kurt's curious look.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. 

"Nothing."

"Blaine, it's clearly not nothing. So tell me," Kurt said. "What's so special about the first time I cooked for you?"

"It was the first time I thought 'this is the guy I'm going to marry'," Blaine blurted out. He dropped the bag of peas and shifted his weight so he could reach in to the pocket of his jeans. "And I wanted to surprise you with a home-cooked breakfast before I asked you to marry me."

Kurt's mouth opened into a perfect O, and he blinked once as he stared down as his boyfriend. "I love you, Blaine Warbler," he said, using the old nickname that made them both grin. "And I would be honored to marry you. But I'm not kneeling down in that mess to kiss you."

Blaine laughed and managed to get to his feet, holding out the black velvet box that contained a simple silver band. "Are you sure you want to say yes?" he joked.

"For better or worse, in sickness and health, but only if I do all the cooking," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, no, fiance, and giving him a kiss.

 

July 2017

Blaine frowned as he reached out and didn't find his husband in bed with him. A quick glance across the master bedroom showed that it was empty, which meant Kurt was elsewhere in the house. He pulled on his robe and went looking.

Unsurprisingly, he found Kurt in the kitchen, humming to himself and stirring what appeared to be pancake batter as a pot of coffee brewed on the counter. Blaine walked up behind him and kissed his neck.

"Morning, husband," Kurt said cheerfully.

"I was lonely when I woke up," Blaine said, pulling a pout.

"It's almost ten," Kurt pointed out. "And we're not on our honeymoon anymore."

Blaine still pouted. "I know. But it's only the first day we're back. And neither of us has to work for three more days. I wasn't counting on us being productive or anything."

Kurt chuckled. "Who said anything about being productive? I just couldn't wait to use our new kitchen! Besides, I figured what better way to celebrate our first morning waking up, married in Ohio, than with breakfast in bed."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Blaine said. "Can I do anything to help?"

"As long as you promise not to do anything that requires a trip to the emergency room," Kurt replied. 

 

July 2019

Kurt walked in to the kitchen and promptly burst out laughing.

"Sure, sure, it's funny when it happens to me," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. 

"You look completely ridiculous," Kurt said, pulling out his phone and holding it up to capture the image of his husband covered nearly head to toe with orange baby food. "I take it the little princess doesn't like carrots today?"

Their daughter, who was clapping her hands in delight now that both of her daddies were home, made a face at the word carrots. "Ucky," she said firmly.

Kurt grabbed a paper towel and wet it briefly. "You liked the last week," he reminded her as he held her hands down with one of his and tried to wipe her face with the other.

"Kurt, she's only a year old," Blaine reminded him. "I don't think logic is going to work."

"Poor baby," Kurt cooed. "You got stuck with Daddy's brains and table manners. It's okay. Papa will fix that."

She managed to get her hands free and fling carrots all over Kurt's hair.

Blaine laughed. "And she got Papa's tenacity."

"At least she's cute," Kurt said as Blaine walked over to wipe him off. The baby gurgled and gave them both a big smile.

They finally managed to get her cleaned up and Kurt lifted her from the chair, settling her on his hip. "I still can't believe we made a baby," Blaine said, smiling fondly at his husband and daughter.

"With a little help from your sister," Kurt reminded him. "I just hope she got the best of our combined genes."

"How could she not?" Blaine asked. "We bring out the best in each other."

Kurt shook his head. "Have you always been this sappy?"

"Only for the past six years."


End file.
